1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a universal machine tool and more specifically to a universal machine tool having a machining unit and a workpiece slide. The machining unit is movable along a plurality of axes by means of a motor and includes a motor-driven work spindle for receiving the machining tools. The workpiece slide is for the workpieces that are to be machined and is movable on a machine bed by means of a motor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a conventional universal milling, drilling, and boring machine, such as that disclosed in European Patent 0 664 176, the work spindle is carried by a swiveling milling head which is turnable about a locating face that is inclined by 45 degrees with respect to the vertical plane. The milling head is located on a vertical face wall of a support housing. The support housing is attached to the face of a travelling stand so as to be vertically movable. The travelling stand is mounted on guiding rails in the rear end of a machine bed so as to be movable by means of a motor. On the front part of the machine bed, a table slide having a workpiece table is located so as to be horizontally movable. With such an arrangement for the machine tool, complex milling, drilling, and threading operations may be carried out on a plurality of sides of a workpiece, in a single clamping position. However, no turning operations can be carried out with such a machine. This includes a rotary main cutting motion by the workpiece.
Conventional turning machines having tool revolvers into which smaller boring or milling heads may be inserted are well known. In these, however, the moving capabilities and the cutting performance of the milling heads are limited and driving these machines is relatively complicated. The range of applications of such milling and drilling heads in turning machines is therefore limited.
One would prefer a universal machine tool which, in addition to milling and drilling operations with high cutting performance, also enables turning operations for a complete automatic machining of workpieces in one clamping position.